50 Games that are Banned from World Meetings
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: World Meetings can be rather tedious, so who can blame the nations for playing games in them? Only, some games should have never been taken into the meeting room in the first place... Rated T for some of the nations' potty mouths...and France
1. Board Games are Anything but Boring

**A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry about '_May the Odds be in the Favour of the Fallen' _not updating but if eclipsed flower doesn't write the next chapter within the week, I'll take over from it. Meanwhile have this cracktastic fic which I'll update monthly.**

* * *

**Board ****Games are Anything but Boring**

**1\. Risk**

Unsurprisingly Risk was the first game banned from World Meetings, however the reason was not one that one would usually suspect. It started when America brought the game into the Conference Room.

'Dudes, look what I found while cleaning the storage! Let's play!'

England immediately leapt at the opportunity.

'Ha! I'll recreate the British Empire in a board game!'

Italy had other ideas:

'No, Romano and I will expand Grandpa Rome's Empire!'

'That's right, bastards!'

'My empire was far larger than the Roman Empire ever was,' China declared. 'Now I'll just take over the rest of the world.'

'No, everyone will become one with me, da?'

Everyone shivered.

'Ahahahaha, bro, lets team up and show everyone the might of America!'

'You mean North America?'

'That's what I said!'

'Ohonhonhon~I will Napoleon all of you,' France said while looking meaningfully at England.

'Ve, Germany, are you going to join us?'

'No, I think I'll sit this out,'

'Aww, West! You're no fun! Alright guys, I'm joining my un-awesome brother in sitting this out.'

'But there one more place left...' Italy pointed out.

'Hey, Zea! No harm in us playing, right?' Australia asked.

New Zealand shook his head mock disapprovingly.

'Play by yourself,'

'Alright!'

The game was ready to begin.

'If this gets out of hand, I will not hesitate to shoot anyone,' Switzerland warned, loading his beloved gun. Meanwhile Hungary was setting up a betting pool in which most of the nations not playing were already betting in.

Each nation started from their respective countries.

Hours of intense battle strategy and references to historic battles later-Australia won.

'Ha! This is what you get for saying my only use is as an early stronghold in Risk, I kick all your arses at it!' He crowed at his bewildered opponents.

Among the other nations, moneybags changed hands, with New Zealand smugly reaping in most of the benefits.

America brought the game into the next ten meetings, Australia won every time.

After that, it was banned.

* * *

**2\. Scrabble**

'Frog you spelt that word wrong!'

'Oh? I beg to differ, _Angleterre_, that is the _French_ spelling,'

'Y-you-,' England spluttered.

'We did decide that words of any language could be used,' Switzerland-who was adjudicating-pointed out while making a not-so-subtle move towards his gun.

Engliand grumbled but didn't say anything.

'Hey _Allemagne_, no way is there a word that long...'

'_Sehenswürdigkeiten_ is a word,' Germany protested. 'And it's not even the longest, that one has sixty letters in it.'

'Sure...'

'I can confirm that is a German word meaning sights,' Switzerland said in irritation. 'Now get back to the game!'

Moments later the game was interrupted again.

'Are you sure that's a word, Italy?' Switzerland asked in bewilderment.

'Nope, but it's poetic license~' Italy replied.

'Take it back,'

Italy quickly obeyed that order before Switzerland began to shoot at anyone.

'China, you can just randomly join up letters with whatever random letters you have,' England said indignantly.

'Well it just so happens that _zhinanzhen_ means compass in Chinese, Ahen,'

Switzerland sighed.

'I don't know Chinese so could Hong Kong and Taiwan please come over here and read this,'

'That doesn't look righ-'

Taiwan punched Hong Kong in the arm before he could finished the sentence.

'It does means compass,' she said.

'Oh, I was imagining it in Cantonese,' Hong Kong smirked. 'My bad.'

After England and America got into one too many arguments in the "correct spelling of words", Switzerland had had enough. Firing a blank into the air and yelling at the Scrabble-playing nations.

'That's it; from now on this game is banned! Understand?'

'Didn't anyone notice that my turn was always skipped?' Canada moaned.  
'

Who are you?' asked Kumajiro.

'I'm Canada,' sighed Canada.

* * *

**3\. Chess**

When England and Germany reached the end of the corridor that led to the Conference Room, they expected to be the first ones there as usual. However when they opened the doors, an unexpected scene caused them to freeze.

America and Russia were already in the room. Seemingly having a staring contest. Over an intense, but rather static game of chess.

Finally America moved a bishop. Then the staring contest continued.  
'This is like the Cold War all over again,' England groaned.

'We really should put chess on the banned games list,'

'Agreed,'

* * *

**4\. Monopoly**

No one knew what inspired France to bring a game of Monopoly to a World Meeting. What they did know was that everyone wanted to play the family favourite. After a lengthy argument over who got what token (settled by Switzerland and his trusty gun) a rather chaotic game began.

After long hours, the result of that game prompted England to demand a rematch at the next meeting.

The results of the rematch were the same, as were the ones for the match after that and the match after that and so on.

However it did provide an answer as to _why_ France had brought it in the first place, as he won each time.

The Netherlands always provided fierce competition; the incorrigibly stingy businessman against a nation who'd been running the EU for several decades.

Arguably Germany would've probably won all of the games-if he hadn't kept lending money to Italy.

Either way, Switzerland soon figured France out and had Monopoly banned

* * *

**5\. Snakes and Ladders**

How does one managed to a friendly, moral teaching game such as Snake and Ladders banned? Easy, have England hex the dice.

'For God's sake! I didn't do anything to the dice!'

'Why does France keep falling down the snakes then? And especially on the snake for excessive vanity?'

'I'm not doing anything to the dice! Keep playing and you'll see,'

'England...'

'_What!?_ I'm not doing anything, France is halfway up the board,'

'You know what I'm talking about, Spain keeps landing in the "pride comes before a fall" snake,'

'You're just imagining things,'

'So I'm imagining the subtle alternation of America landing on the "gluttony", "sloth" and "disrespecting elders snakes"?'

'Yes, you definitely are, Switzerland. Look Spain just went up a ladder and-America, _how did you roll a six!?_'

'England!'

'May I ask what is it that I am supposed to have done this time? It isn't about France, Spain or America again is it?'

'Germany. For the last four turns he's landed on the "ambition brings sorrow" snake, that's just not nice England. Also Prussia's just landed on the "misbehaviour" snake again.'

_really?_

'I'm sure it's just a coincidence, it probably won't happen again,'

'ENGLAND!'

'_What? _No one's repetitively fallen off a snake or anything, so what did I do?'

'Don't think I haven't noticed your "luck" with the ladders,'

'I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. Oh, it seems that I've won.'

'That's it! If you can't play fairly, then this game is banned!'

England smirked, it'd been worth it, even if he did need to be more specific the next time he hexed the dice against "that Kraut".

* * *

**6\. Chinese checkers**

'Who wants to play Chinese Checkers?' China asked, displaying a board with triangles of colourful pegs. 'Seeing as none of you really know the rules, how about you all play against me one by one.'

The nations agreed that it was a good idea and Switzerland got ready to adjudicate.

America went first, only to suffer a humiliating defeat. England followed him, hoping to rub the defeat in further by winning, he also lost. One by one the world faced China as he gleefully crushed them (after all, having several thousand years' advantage over them), the Asian nations held off for longer, but even they could not beat China.

'Who's up for a rematch?' China asked in a far too innocent tone.

Everyone groaned.

'I propose that we ban this game,' America ventured, and for once the majority was in agreement with him.

* * *

**7\. Pictionary**

When Italy brought Pictionary into a meeting, every decided it was worth a try-even if the drawing skills of some nations weren't particularly up to scratch.

'How on earth is that supposed to be an aeroplane, Australia?'

'Easy, it's a front on picture, so those are the two wings and that's the cockpit in the middle,'

'It just looks like a UFO...'

Despite all the mistaken guesses, the game was proving to be harmless and quite fun.

That was until it was France's turn to draw...

'Arggggghhhhh!'

'What did my eyes just see?'

'Jerk England,' Sealand-who'd snuck into the meeting again-whined. 'Why are you covering my eyes, I wanna seeeeeeeeeeeee!'

'What is that man doing to that that lady?' Italy asked curiously. Germany, who'd already flushed when France showed the picture, went even redder and muttered something incomprehensible.

'Kesesese! That's fine art you have there!' Prussia cackled. Unsurprisingly he was then beaten over the head by Hungary's frying pan.

'I don't understand,' said Spain. 'How are they doing that?'

How indeed, that couple was doing what they were doing, we may never know, as Switzerland returned to the room after escorting Lichtenstein out with his hands over her eyes. Judging from his livid expression, Pictionary was going straight to the banned games list.

* * *

**8\. Battleship**

'Britannia rules the waves! You face your defeat against the might of the British Empire!' England crowed as he crushed Spain's 'armada' for the eleventh time that meeting.

'Doesn't Mum remember that there's no British Empire anymore?' Australia asked New Zealand, who merely shrugged.

'I demand a rematch!' Spain cried, a dangerous glint in his eyes, contrasting the dejected slump he'd sunken deeper into each time he lost the game. It seemed that he'd finally been pushed to his limits. England, for one, did not miss that glint.

'Of course,' he replied, an equally dangerous edge in his voice.

So it was no surprise when Spain pulled a battle axe from thin air after he lost yet again, neither was it a surprise that England countered the swing Spain took at his head with a slash from a broadsword also pulled from thin air. The other nations retreated a safe distance away from the fighting duo, where they watched and made bets. Recognising that the two nations really just needed to fight it out, Switzerland simply left the room with Liechtenstein, calling back as the door closed:

'Good luck dealing with them by yourselves!'

Which lead to a muffled groan from Germany, who'd already been facepalming.

Meanwhile, Spain swung his axe at England's legs, England jumped before attempting to slice Spain's throat open, only to be blocked by the handle of the axe. England decided his next move would be an attempt to sever Spain's sword-umm axe-hand, but before he could he had to dodge another blow from the battle axe. And so they continued, slashing and swinging, ducking and dodging, around and under the table, it was a kind of deadly tango.

Finally both of them collapsed from exhaustion without even landing a single blow on each other.  
Needless to say, the game of Battleship disappeared from the conference room after that meeting and was never seen again.

* * *

**9\. Twister**

When a mega-sized game of Twister was found in the conference room storage cupboard, no one thought much of it, but most were happy to play when the meeting became unproductive and boring as most meetings were.

Several minutes into the game, the most astute were beginning to form a contention on who had left the game on the table.  
While most were doing their best to avoid unnecessary contact, France had other ideas...

'Y'u're t'uch'ng m'w'fe,' Sweden glared at France.

'That was the only blue dot I could see!'  
The next time the wheels were spun for France , (left foot, red dot) he took the opportunity to get into a gather compromising situation with England.

'Ohonhonhonhonhonhon~Mon Cherie,'

'Bloody hell, Frog! I'd punch you right now if I could only move my arms!'

Unfazed, France merely moved his face closer to England's and grinned as the other nation almost lost his balance attempting to jerk away. France's next move was to brush up against Italy's legs, who didn't seem to notice that it wasn't an accident. Romano, however, did, only he didn't realise it was France.

'CHIGI! Damn Tomato Bastard! Don't touch me!'

France chuckled to himself and moved on, his next twist revealing that Liechtenstein did in fact wear lacy bloomers underneath her skirts.

_Spin_

A glare from Prussia warned France away from lifting up his 'precious little brother's shirt. A shame really, France had wanted to see for himself the muscles that Italy had told him about. Nobody noticed when he lifted up America's shirt though.

_Spin_

France had two choices, Hungary or Ukraine, Hungary would probably catch him and pull out her frying pan, so France just angled himself to get a better view of Ukraine's large tracts of land.

_Spin_

During the last couple of spins Japan had (mistakenly) moved closer to France, who took the opportunity of moving his right hand to do a quick bit of groping.

_Spin_

'_Aiiiiiiyaaaaah, aru! Who pinched my bottom?_' China's screech finally alerted Switzerland (the wheel spinner) to the underhand molestation happening right under his nose.

What happened nested could be summed up as, France fleeing the conference room as shot after shot was fired at him and the game of Twister being burnt before the List of Banned Games was updated with TWISTER written in massive capital letters.

**10\. Chinese chess**  
'Who wants to play Chinese chess?' China asked.

'Noooooooooo!' Everyone shouted, remembering the last time China had brought in a game.

Thus, Chinese chess was banned before it had ever even been played.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Risk**

Did anyone see that one coming? I bet you all thought it'd be Russia or England...but I read in a parody travel guide somewhere that 'the only use of Australia nowadays is as an early stronghold in a game of Risk' and couldn't resist.

**Scrabble**

There are probably more amusing words in other languages, but I just used words in languages that I know.

Hong Kong was trolling China because compass in in Cantonese sounds more like _ji lam jum_ than _zhi nam zhen_

**Chess**

someone described the Cold War as 'a game of chess between the United States and Russia' and naturally I couldn't resist

**Monopoly**

Pretty self explanatory

**Snakes and Ladders**

eclipsed flower says she never seen anything like it before but my game of snakes and ladders apparently aimed to teach morals to young children. At the squares at the bottom of the ladders there would be illustrations of people doing good deeds with their reward for those deeds at the top of the ladders, it was the opposite for the snakes, on the box's lid there were captions for the the illustrations; which I've included in the fic.

**Chinese checkers**

China can be awesome sometimes

**Pictionary**

Just putting it out there that's Australia's drawing was very confusing, not only was it shaped like a UFO, the (badly drawn) pilot he drew in the cockpit just looked like an alien and didn't help his case.

**Battleship**

Overused idea I know, and I apologise for the terrible battle choreography

**Twister**

What used did you expect would happen? *shudder* I felt like such a pervert (France) while writing that.

**Chinese Chess**

Everyone hates it when China shows them up xD

**(it seems England and France are having a contest to see who can get the most games banned)**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	2. Card Games at Conferences

**A/N: Oh look it's an update!**

**Wow, so many review/faves/alerts! Thank you to everyone who faved and alerted and a shoutout to:**

**Super Serious Gal 3, i 3 canada, Let-it-lie, SergeantSarcasm7, YesILikeEridan, CelticGames4, NyleveLlom, Anovia, littlesoul7, Zadkriel and Kiki Beilschmidt**

**for their awesome reviews.**

**I'm going to reply to the people who weren't signed in here:**

****i 3 canada: Indeed, Prussia would have gone after him with a chainsaw.****

******Zadkriel: Thank you for your ideas; hangman will be in the next chapter and there may be a place for karaoke.******

******And with further ado;******

* * *

**Card games at Conferences **

**11\. Go fish**

Every so often the nation's bosses realise that nothing is ever really achieved at World Meetings and come up with a solution; a weeklong conference. Let's face it, cooping up the nations together for a week is never a good idea, especially not with the amount of alcohol and methods of self entertainment they smuggle into the meetings.

The World Conference derailed an hour into the first meeting of the week, while the nations hadn't gotten into the alcohol, 'how to prevent further global warming' had descended into 'let's all play go fish!'

The game began after Switzerland had inspected the decks of cards to ensure there were no abnormalities.

Half an hour later Iceland won a game that Switzerland suspected was riddled with cheating, so while Poland rambled on about how un-fabulously un-pink the cards were, Switzerland inspected the cards once again.

_Aha_

He'd known there were one too many pairs of queens, aces and fives, and not enough jacks, sevens and nines, in his mind there could only be one culprit.

_**BANG**_

The sound of a blank firing into the air drew everyone's attention to Switzerland.

'England cheated!' He declared through narrowed eyes.

'I did not!' England protested. 'I didn't even win.'

'That's proof that cheaters never prosper,'

'But I didn't cheat!'

'The duplicated cards tell a different story. No amount of denial will change the fact you cheated, nor will it unban this game.'

'But-' England tried to argue as everyone glared at him.

Well almost everyone-Norway gave a rare smile and turned to Iceland.

'That was fun,'

'Yeah,'

'I told you no one would suspect me. Now that I've helped you win, will you call me big brother?'

'No,'

* * *

**12\. Cheat**

Switzerland accepted the proposal of a game of cheat with on one condition-no magical cheating, unsurprisingly the game still ended rather violently.

England was determined not to cheat this time, but to use his detective skills to win the game by calling out the cheaters. What was that? Ah, it was his turn again...

'A five,'

'Cheat!'

'A gentleman never cheats-'

'Didn't stop you before!'

'-At a game of cards, you stupid burger eating git! And before you say anything, I did _not_ cheat at go fish!'

'Sure...'

While England was extremely annoyed, he took a small comfort in America having to pick up all the cards in the sizeable pile.

Unfortunately England wasn't the only one who'd been counting the cards...

'Two eights,' Korea said smugly, he only had one card remaining.

'Cheat,' Hong Kong's expression was as bored as ever.

'Aww,' Korea complained as he picked up the cards. 'How'd you know?'

'I'm not telling,'

England and Hong Kong looked set to be the competitors to win, but soon one of them would be out of the competition.

If anyone had been watching Romania and Norway, they would have noticed how they suddenly began to sit more rigidly than the rest.

On his next turn Norway put down two nines. _That's the last of the nines_ England thought, so when Romania put down 'eight, nine, ten' on his next turn he didn't hesitate to call out 'Cheat!'

Resulting in him picking up the whole pile of cards.

Hong Kong seemed set to win, but America claimed victory by placing down a seemingly impossible set of cards, no one dared to challenge that as it was highly probable that he'd picked up a joker the amount if cards was too high a risk. Hong Kong came second and England position of last place was cemented as called out Romania's dubious card placement only to prove that America did not-in fact-have a joker.

They played several around a of the game as nothing major had happened during the first one, but the fun and games ended when a spat between Hungary and Romania-the former had accused the later of magical cheating-turned into a full out brawl. Peace was restored some time later, with many nations nursing bullet wounds while Switzerland polished his gun and decided he would not abide cheat being played at any meeting anymore.

* * *

**13\. Cards against Humanity**

New Zealand knew he should be worried when Australia returned grinning like he had a "good idea" after returning from a sneaky VB drinking break.

He was right.

'Mates, we should play Cards against Humanity!'

There were groans from the nations who'd played it before and bemused expressions from the ones who hadn't. After an was explanation was given it was decided the game could be played with Switzerland as the permanent card czar and the condition of Liechtenstein bribed with so much chocolate she'd stay away from the game-a condition Belgium was more than happy to fulfil.

'But czar's are Russian...' Russia said.

'Er, how about we call it the card mercenary then?' Australia said, ignoring the glare Switzerland shot at him.

Quite a few memorable rounds came up.

According to the nations playing, England is famous for –

Inedible food (China)

Frigid women (France)

Genital piercings (Prussia)

A cupboard to Narnia (America)

Gordon Ramsey (Spain)

An army of jabberwockies (Germany)

Britannia rules the waves (England himself)

America won that round and England fumed as he read all the cards.

Eurovision is—

Watching grass grow (America)

A journey to spiritual enlightenment (Australia)

Singing goats (England)

A convention of crossdressers (Denmark)

A festival of love (Hungary)

Switzerland was rather inclined to agree with England on that.

Crimes against humanity; —

Unfashionable people (Poland)

Justin Bieber (America)

Sarah Palin (Canada)

Cheap wine (France)

An infestation of frogs (England)

Disco balls (Germany)

An empty fridge (Prussia)

Sparkly vampires (Romania)

Switzerland shuddered and awarded America that round.

—is a solution for financial crises caused by—

A nice long nap, furballs (Greece)

Tomato soup, a bucketful of turtles (Spain)

Rotten eggs, aeroplane pilots (Iceland)

Torture devices, imbeciles (Norway)

IKEA furniture, inflatable pool toys (Sweden)

Christmas in July, depression (Finland)

Chinese New Year, unintelligent Asians (Hong Kong)

Switzerland awarded the round to Hong Kong and realised this was probably why nothing ever got done at any meeting.

The game continued and America was soon in the lead, with his zany combinations of cards, no one heard the door of the conference room open quietly.

'Big Brother,' Liechtenstein queried, looking over Switzerland's shoulder, what are dildos and erotic strangulation and what do they have to do with getting a promotion?'

What happened next really was too traumatic to put into words but one thing was clear, Cards against Humanity was never played anywhere near a conference room again.

* * *

**14\. Poker**

Poker was one of those games that should have never been mentioned at a World Conference, let alone played.

Over at one table, Monaco was fleecing her foolish competition of their belongings, and on another the Bad Touch Trio started another game with some willing players (Denmark and Australia just to name a few) and some very unwilling players (namely Romano, England and Germany).

At yet another table China screeched and accused his family members of betraying him every time they won a round.

Yeah this was all going to end well.

* * *

**15\. Strip poker**

The alcohol had been brought out sometime ago and somehow poker had turned into strip poker.

France lost on purpose.

All hell broke loose.

* * *

**16\. Mafia**

"Let's play mafia!" was probably the smartest thing America had said all meeting.

Even Switzerland- who was playing god-approved of it as it meant there would be periods of silence and no drinking for around a good half hour.

The cards were dealt and the seven nations who received the king of diamonds, jack of diamonds, queen of hearts, ace of spades, jack of clubs and seven of diamonds became the godfather, killer, hooker, detective, vigilante, cult leader and healer.

On the first round the godfather invited a relative to join his mafia and the killer sighed and killed a dark haired innocent. The hooker smirked and indicated his target before the four mafia members closed their eyes. The cult leader smiled eerily as he inducted his neighbour into the cult, unfortunately for the cult the vigilante killed the cult leader during his turn. Next the detective opened his eyes and choose a suspect to investigate, but had been hooked by the hooker and therefore the verdict came as "innocent". Finally the healer was called upon and he unknowingly gave his blessing to the godfather before closing his eyes again.

'Everyone open your eyes,' God-eh, Switzerland commanded. 'The nations with their cards showing are dead and therefore not allowed to vote.'

'It was you!' America rounded on Germany, eyes flashing. 'You killed them!'

'What?' Germany asked in surprise, hurt flickering briefly through his eyes.

'I know it was you!'

The villagers came to a unanimous decision, though there were a few against.

Everyone gasped when Germany turned his card around.

'Congratulations villagers, you are currently losing against the mafia,' Switzerland said dryly.

_whoops_

In the next round the godfather chose a friend, the killer killed a lighter haired innocent, and the hooker hooked the detective once more. The vigilante ironically, but unknowingly killed the only cult member before god ordered everyone to open their eyes.

At the next village meeting Romano was voted out but it still did not stop the mafia. And so the game continued, America tried to vote England out but had the villagers turn on him, he just managed to direct the lynch mob at Cuba in the last minute. The killer killed the vigilante. The detective continued to be frustrated by his inability to identify the guilty. France was voted out by the villagers, then killer killed the detective and soon, despite casualties on both sides the game was won-by the mafia.

Switzerland stared at the nations before him, unnerved by the revelations this game had made.

'We are never playing that again,'

* * *

**17\. UNO**

It was the fourth day of meetings and the alcohol was beginning to run out, so when a more childish game was suggested, nobody objected, but as usual nothing is quite that straightforward with the nations.

'Blue five,'

'Red six,'

'R'd thr'e,'

'Green two,'

'Yellow three,'

'Reverse!'

England groaned inwardly as America placed the card, making it his turned again, and he'd though he was so _smart_-getting rid of the one card he couldn't pair off. America was watching him expectantly and England grumbled as he picked up a card. _I can still win this, just watch me_.

Several reversals later it was almost England's turn again, _perfect_, the red nine China had just put down was his chance to get rid of half his cards.

_Or not_.

'Colour change, yellow,' Finland said, placing the rainbow card.

Gnashing his teeth slightly, England picked up a card, hoping it was yellow-it was green.

He contemplated using his magic for a few seconds, then decided against it, there were still two days of the summit left and Switzerland was getting twitchy. This meant he would be trigger-happy enough to shoot England if he was caught cheat and that would be...inconvenient.

After a few more mishaps England was finally down to one card. Savouring his sweet victory, England took a deep breath to say-

'UNO~,' Italy said cheerfully.

'BLOODY HELL!' England finally snapped, flinging the pile of cards across the room. 'ARE YOU ALL AGAINST ME OR SOMETHING?'

'England!' Germany said sharply, moving in front of Italy. 'You'll make him cry.'

He was right, Italy was already tearing up.

'What did I do wrong?' he whined. 'I thought we were supposed to say 'UNO' when someone was down to one card!'

England felt his anger dissipate and turn into shame as Germany hushed Italy while hugging him awkwardly. _I just wanted to win_

Watching the scene unfold before them, Norway and Romania smirked, England had been right about everyone ganging up on him, but they just hadn't been doing it on purpose.

Somehow after that the pack of UNO cards disappeared and no one dare to bring another pack in.

* * *

**18\. Snap**

Having consuming half the remaining alcohol, the inebriated nations were being forced to sober up and nurse their hangovers after Germany locked the remaining alcohol away.

With nothing better to do a game of snap was started, but the nations never seemed to learn that the first rule of playing any game is to never allow an intoxicated England to join.

'Black king,'

'Snap,'

'Oww!' America yelped as England's hand hit his. 'I hadn't even put down the card yet!'

'Ehehehehe, snap-slap!' England giggled as he slapped America across the face. America wisely decided not to retaliate. England would probably have just continued slapping America throughout that game, if Prussia hadn't taken notice.

'Kesesese, everyone should pick someone to slap! Francey-pants, I'm slapping you!'

'I guess I'll just slap you back, mon ami,'

'What about me~?'

'_I'll_ slap you Tomato Bastard!'

'But I don't want to slap you back!'

'Too bad, I'm still slapping you!'

Hungary and Romania glared at each other; it was obvious they would be slapping each other.

'I finally have a good reason to slap your annoying face,' Vietnam declared to Thailand, who merely shrugged; she probably wouldn't slap hard, if she even slapped him at all. Nine out of ten times he'd been threatened with a paddling it never came around.

'I could never hit a lady,' he replied, then grinned inwardly as Vietnam hid her smile with an exasperated look.

Watching from the table, (as Switzerland had handed the job over to him before carrying a sleeping Liechtenstein out of the room) Germany was suddenly glad Italy had snuck out to make pasta in the kitchens. _this-like all of his brother's bad ideas-would never end well_

And it didn't.

_smack_

Poland smirked as his palm made contact with Russia's face. Russia smiled back at him sweetly, aura chilling the room.

'Why did you do that, _Pol'sha_? I'm going to have to hit you back now.'

'Whatever. It was like, totally worth smacking you in your big nose,'

'What did you say about Big Brother's nose?'

Germany decided that it was a good time to go find Switzerland and speaking of the devil, he was already at the door and giving a questioning look when Germany opened it.

'Umm, bathroom?' He said before ducking around Switzerland and out of the door. He wasn't two steps around the corner when the sound of gunshots emitting from the conference room caused him to wince.

* * *

**19\. Twenty-one**

'Twenty-one!'

'You git! You've gone completely over!'

'No I haven't-I've got two aces and a king. One plus one is eleven!'

'We're playing with ace equal eleven and besides one plus one is two,' England griped at America in exasperation.

'But-'

'Count properly!' Switzerland snapped, his voice indicating he would hesitate to shoot.

Unfortunately America hasn't given up.

'Twenty-one!'

'Three eights do _not_ make twenty one, that's three sevens!'

'Oh,'

**21**

'Twenty-one!

'That adds up to twenty four!'

**21**

'Twenty-one!'

'That-you're doing this on purpose aren't you, America?'

'What are you talking about, England?' America asked, a picture of innocence.

Switzerland had had enough.

'That's it! If you're not going to okay properly you're not playing at all and keep America away from the alcohol!'

* * *

**20\. Other inappropriate uses of cards**

It was the last day of the conference and all the alcohol was gone. Switzerland was almost relieved as he had a pounding headache, not due to drinking but as a result of the other nations' stupidity.

Speaking of the other nations they'd given up on any games that required (much) thinking.

The ones who weren't lying around nursing hangovers were making card buildings-the Baltics having built the constructed the biggest and most impressive by far. Or they had; all three of them leapt out of the way as Prussia jumped into the card house with a whoop of glee, meanwhile France had jumped into the Asians' card pyramid (almost landing on China) and Spain jumped into the Italies'. This caused a stream of cussing from Romano and Italy to run crying to Germany-who was reading what looked like a Brechtian play in an attempt to block out the idiocracy and the fact they weren't doing anything productive.

But that wasn't the end of it, unsatisfied with merely destroying all the card constructions in the room, the Bad Touch Trio were now throwing cards like knives at each other across the room. Too bad they weren't the only ones being hit...

Spain froze as a card he threw flew too close to Liechtenstein.

Luckily for him, he was saved by Germany informing everybody that the conference was officially over.

The last thing everyone heard as they left the room was:

'No more cards games in the conference room ever again!'

* * *

**Notes:**

**Go fish**

Self explanatory, the other magic users are just less suspicious than England xD It also seems that they are enacting the Threefold Law on England...

**Cheat**

Norway and Romania were using a psychic connection to troll England who was counting the cards, also Norway has an epic poker face.

**Cards Against Humanity**

If you haven't played this, you really should. Yes everything was a bit of a joke but they were mostly obvious...Americans seem to find Eurovision explainable and pointless, while Australians just love it and the disco balls were a reference to sparkle parties in case anyone's wondering.

**(Strip) Poker**

Self explanatory, and very banned

**Mafia**

Another game that everyone should play. In case anyone is wondering, this is the way I play it with my friends. I know that it isn't clear who everyone is; I did that on purpose. Try to guess who everyone is before I post it in the next chapter, if anyone guesses it all right they umm get a prize? (only if you're signed in)

**UNO**

Norway and Romania were influencing people to put down cards that would negatively affect England.

**Slap-err Snap**

No one died, but yes, the game was banned.

**Twenty-one**

Tipsy America+maths=a bad idea.

**Cards in general**

don't mix well with nations and conferences.

**Reviews are appreciated, I'll be back next month.**


	3. Random Games for Rainy Days

**A/N: I'm back!**

**And it's October 3rd - Happy birthday Germany! (I did an art for this, link to deviantArt on profile)**

**Thank you to everyone who **reviewed/faved/alerted, particularly Let-it-lie who reviewed three times! Let-it-lie is also the winner of my little contest (well, no one else tried to guess), so you get a pick of either a one-shot or art of whatever Hetalia related stuff you like. But first the replies:****

****CelticGames4: I love the BTT too! Need some chaos in any situation? just chuck in the BTT!****

****SergeantSarcasm7: No, they just never seem to get anything at all done, do they? About you suggestions; not sure if I can fit them in, but I'd imagine they'd have to try many many time with Jenga because some impatient nation would just knock the whole thing over.****

****ItsMyIceCream428: Thank you! I'm glad you think so!****

****Let-it-lie: Nice, try/ies. But yeah, I made that too hard didn't I... -.-'  
(Everyone else who was curious, this is relevant to you too)****

****The Godfather was indeed Italy, and the relative he inducted was indeed Romano, the Hooker was France, who kept on hooking Detective England, the Killer was Canada who being too polite to have major grudges against anyone "played it safe" by killing of his family, Innocent 1 being Australia. Vigilante America killed Cult Leader Russia, who'd inducted China into the Cult. Germany was the Healer, cos I thought it'd be funny for someone to unknowingly heal the Godfather. Spain was indeed the friend ********inducted into the mafia, then Canada's second victim - Innocent 2 was New Zealand, and America killed China. Canada got annoyed at America getting Cuba voted out and so America was his third victim, and in the final round, Canada, running out of family to kill offed England. With the Detective dead the Mafia won. Yeah, confusing I know, I basically just played out their canon/fandom relationships, no wonder Switzerland was disturbed.****

****JenelleLucia: Wow, I'm really flattered ^.^ Hmm dunno if I can fit it in, but nerf guns would be amazing - maybe for another fic though, sorry :(****

****littlesoul7: Thank you for you constant reviews, no I've never played that variation before, but I'll see if any of my friends know it :)****

****Kiki Beilschmidt: Yes, yes, you might have seen something ;) Maybe some VietThai as well? Definitely more shipping in this chapter, though it makes sense because of the circumstances...****

**Zadkriel: Yes, it does seem I'm better at writing humour than anything else. The other magic users are being sneaky, enacting the Threefold Law on England without activating it on themselves by not outright cheating.**

**Now, on with the chapter**

* * *

**Random Games for Rainy Days**

**21\. Hangman**

Everyone sighed in relief as the screen died in the middle of America's presentation, then groaned as the lights flickered out after it. They were now trapped in the UN building by a freak thunderstorm with no electricity - and each other.

'Ve, Germany! Let's play hangman!'

'Alright,' Germany could see no harm in that, neither - it seemed - could Switzerland as he nodded his approval.

On the non interactive whiteboard Italy drew five lines.

'Guess a letter~' he sang.

'A!'

'That's right!'

_A_ _A

'Pasta?'

'Yay! America wins! Let's play again!'

'Pasta?' England asked drily.

'Ve~ how did you know?'

'My turn!' America happily ran up to the board and drew four dashes.

'Let me guess, hero?' England said with just as much sarcasm.

'Wow, England! You're good!'

England rolled his eyes.

'Is it my turn again?' Italy asked.

Germany took one look at Switzerland's expression and decided it would be a good idea not to play another game of hangman.

* * *

**22\. Apples to Apples**

Operation find-something-to-do-that-won't-result-in-Switzerland-murdering-us was in full force, resulting in the nations searching through the various cabinets in the meeting room.

'Huh, isn't this the box we got Mum for Christmas?' Australia muttered while pulling out a dusty box of Apples to Apples; "we" meaning the Commonwealth nations. New Zealand shrugged.

'We got this to replace that box he lost...'

'Enough chit-chat down there,' England called. 'Have you found anything or not?'

'Actually...' Australia said, brandishing the box he held.

England stared in horror, wishing he had not opened his mouth.

'Great! Now we have something to do! Ooh, I love Apples to Apples - how come you never invite the Hero to play with you?'

'Never mind that,' Canada materialised besides America. 'Let's just play.' He winked at England as America asked loudly:

'Hey, who said that?'

Over the next half hour England was subjected to being the butt of the joke in every round. Finally he had enough and decided not to spare the Commonwealth nations' feelings any longer.

'You know, there is a reason why I always lose my box of apples to apples.' England said almost conversationally.

India, Canada and Australia blinked at him. Hong Kong and New Zealand shared a knowing look while America looked bemused.

After a few moments, Australia finally figured it out.

'You mean,' he said, sounding rather hurt. 'You got rid of our gifts on purpose? Why?'

'Isn't it obvious, _I hate this game_,'

'Oh. Well you should have told us, Mum. We would have gotten you something else.'

'Forget about that, as long as we never play this game again.'

* * *

**23\. Spin the Bottle**

France was brandishing the empty wine bottle in a almost menacing way.

'Shall we play spin the bottle, _mes amis_?'

'Nooooooooo!'

'What a shame, I had rather hoped it would land on _Angleterre_...'

* * *

**24\. The Penis Game**

'Penis,'

The whisper hissed through the silent conference room after Switzerland left for the bathroom.

America immediately leapt on the opportunity.

'Penis,' he said loudly with a completely straight face.

Unsurprisingly the Bad Touch Trio were next.

'Penis!'

'Penis!'

'PENIS, VITAL REGIONS!'

'Pe-oww!' Thailand rubbed his arm while Vietnam glared at him.

'I thought you were above such immaturity,' she reprimanded.

'Maybe you should get to know me better then,'

'Stop smiling at me, can't you see I'm telling you off?'

Meanwhile the game was continuing in full force.

'Penises originated in Korea, da~ze!'

Deciding to ignore Korea's outburst China turned to Japan.

'Westerners are so strange, aru,'

'Hai, they are indeed,'

Greece and Turkey now appeared to be attempting to outmatch each other.

'PENIS!'

'PENIS!'

'PENIS!'

'PENIS!'

And soon the whole room was just filled with the sound of immature nations each trying to yell the word"penis" louder than everyone else.

'PENIS!' Denmark bellowed to the embarrassment of his family.

He was soon answered by Australia, who was standing on the table and ignoring New Zealand's facepalms. Even Hungary joined in to counter Prussia despite Austria's cringing. Within another few minutes the volume of the room was so loud that no one heard the door open...

BANG

The whole room suddenly became deathly silent. Then there was a thud as Switzerland pushed Australia off the table and took his place.

'HOW COULD YOU CRETINS THINK OF PLAYING SUCH A GAME WITHIN HEARING RANGE OF MY SISTER!?'

'What were they playing?' Liechtenstein asked as Germany had been covering her ears the whole time.

'Nothing you need to know Liech,' Switzerland's tone was lower now. 'Alright, which one of you fools started it?'

After a few seconds everyone pointed to America.

'I didn't start it!' America protested, but when questioned he couldn't name who had.

Canada smirked; being invisible had its perks sometimes.

* * *

**25\. Chinese Whispers**

'Let's play an ancient game from China, called Chinese whispers,'

'Dude, I thought England came up with that one!'

'Respect your elder, young nation! Didn't you know China take all, aru?'

It was decided there could be no harm in playing an innocent game of Chinese whispers, so they let China begin.

'Red flowers are pretty,' China whispered to Japan. Japan in turn changed "red" to "sakura" as he passed the message to Greece.

By the time the message reached Sweden, it had become "Ceramic vases are very pretty". Not leaving this chance behind, Sweden whispered into Finland's ear:

'Finland is very pretty,'

Finland blushed and passed the message on as "landscapes are very pretty."

That later became "I like pretty landscapes" and "I like visiting pretty landscapes".

France whispered:

'I like visiting the Eiffel Tower,' to America.

America snorted.

'I would like to visit Big Ben,' he whispered to England.

England choked, and shot a dirty look to France.

'I hope the Eiffel Tower falls over,' he whispered to Russia.

By the time the game ended with Hungary, the message had evolved to "I think his cock is broken".

'How do you manage to come up with such perverted things?' Switzerland asked in exasperation. Nobody knew the answer, or particularly wanted to play another round.

* * *

**26\. Charades**

They really should have been at least _slightly_ suspicious when _France_ suggested they play charades.

'Ohohonhonhon. I shall start, if I may.'

'Get on with it, Frog!'

'Very well, if you _must_ insist, _Angleterre_. Guess when you're ready.'

'Veeee~I know what Big Brother France is doing! He's eating a banana!'

'Ah, _non_. Would you like another guess _Italie_?'

'Are you eating pasta?'

France shook his head, grinning like the cat that'd eaten the cream. If he wasn't confused already, Italy now was.

'Ve, Germany, do you know what Big Brother France is doing?'

Germany did indeed have vague suspicions of what France was miming and flushed faintly. Trying to avoid Italy's question he accidentally caught France's eye and the other nation gave him a lascivious wink. Germany spluttered and flushed deeper.

'Are you alright? Did you choke on something?' Italy asked, suddenly concerned.

Germany shook his head, still spluttering.

'So do you know the answer?' Italy's curiosity had returned.

Germany shook his head harder. France chuckled in the background.

'But _someone_ has to know the answer! Someone tell me please?'

A few nations did in fact know the answer and were tempted to called out the answer, but they were subdued by the fact that New Zealand's hands were clamped firmly over their mouth, their entire family's glare promising a fully fledged Viking attack if they stepped out of line, Hungary subtly angling her frying pan at their face and the ominous click of the safety catch on Switzerland's rifle.

'I think,' Switzerland's time was measured and dangerous. 'That it would be best if we didn't continue with this _charade_.'

* * *

**27\. Hide and Seek**

Hide and seek in the UN building, whatever could go wrong?

Half of the nations were hiding in the various nooks and crannies, broom closets, cloak rooms and plush couches of the building, while the other half sought then out. It seemed, however, not all of them had been briefed on the rules.

On the side of the seekers Greece had found Japan behind a couch, but rather than get Japan to follow him, Greece just sat down beside Japan and fell asleep. Thus he'd unwittingly started a game of sardines - by the end of the game, around ten nations were crammed behind that _very_ plush couch.

Meanwhile, America had been playing another variation. Having escaped being "captured" by England quite a few times, America finally blundered into a room where Lithuania, Latvia, Seychelles and Canada were doing the same thing as he was. That is - avoiding England.

'Alright, the Hero will not stand by this oppression, us cops - I mean Hero Cop me and you, my sidekicks - must go to the rescue!'

'Wait, doesn't that mean we're the robbers?'

'Of course not, the Hero is never a robber, Hero Cop will lead his sidekicks to rescue all the poor people evil kidnapper Iggy has taken hostage. You're either with me, or against me!'

'Uh, I guess we're with you,' Lithuania said.

'Good choice,' America grinned and headed out of the room.

Ten minutes later, America had been caught by England and everyone was so confused by the rules that they just decided to stop playing. (Though the fact England set the kitchenette on fire when he searched through it was probably another factor.)

* * *

**28\. Truth or Dare**

'Hey, like, anyone wanna play truth or dare? It'd be totally fabulous, Liet and I play it at our slumber parties all the time!'

'Aww yeah! Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, love, torture, swear!'

Everyone just looked at America blankly.

'Er, let's just play regular truth or dare then! Everyone get in a circle! France, so you still have that bottle?'

Once everyone had settled America spun the bottle; it land on Denmark.

'Hey Denny, truth or dare?'

'Why are you even asking, dare, duh,'

'Alright, I dare you to run into the storm and around the building. If anyone fails their dare they have to do a hundred push-ups.

'Same with the truths.' He added as an afterthought.

'Done,' Denmark bolted out of the conference room.

Ten minutes later he reappeared, soaking wet and grinning.

'My turn!' Denmark spun the bottle. 'England, truth or dare?'

'I was a bloody pirate, of course I'd choose dare.'

'In that case, I dare you to stand on the table and act as though you were back on a pirate ship,'

England did that exactly.

'Avast ye scullions, else I'll leave you at Davy Jones's mercy! If ye scoundrels don't clear the deck proper I'll scrub the decks with ye face. I'll cut the throat of any bas-'

He was cut off by Switzerland clearing his throat.

'Well,' England reverted to his usual gentlemanly demeanour. 'That's enough of a demonstration, it's time I spun the bottle.'

The bottle landed on Australia, who of course chose dare.

'I dare you to let New Zealand to write and draw whatever he wants on your face.'

'Sure,'

A few minutes later, Australia's forehead sported the words:"I AM A BOGAN IDIOT", while a curlicue moustache and large goatee appeared on the lower parts if his face. Unfazed by all giggling from the other nations, Australia proceeded to spin the bottle.

'Hey America? Truth or dare?' Australia had an evil glint in his eyes.

'The Hero chooses dare,' America said oblivious as usual.

'Good. I dare you to eat this entire jar of Vegemite.' Australia said triumphantly, pulling a jar from his pocket.

America managed two spoonfuls before retching and proceeding to do the push-ups. Australia laughed.

'I think you've just forfeited your shot,' he spun the bottle again. 'Prussia, mate, truth or dare?'

'Why are you asking the awesome me that, I will always choose dare.'

'Of course. Umm I dare you to put a blindfold on, spin around three times, then to up to someone and guess who they are by feeling their face.'

Prussia excepted the challenge gleefully.

'France, is that you? It has to be, you're the only one here who has a beard.'

Even America, who was still doing push-ups in the corner laughed at this.

The next nation the bottle landed on stared in horror as Prussia grinned at them.

'Kesesesese, West. Truth or dare? What's it going to be little brother?'

Germany did not like the look Prussia was giving him at all, and so decided to go with the"safer" option.

'Truth,'

'Psh, chicken. You're so unawesome, West.' Prussia suddenly paused, then smirked. 'It is true that you proposed to Italy once?'

Germany blushed, and the whole room was fully certain he would be joining America in doing the push-ups. But after a full minute, he just answered:

'Yes,'

Prussia nearly fell out of his chair.

'Really?' He asked. 'I thought Hungary was joking.'

'I've answered the question, so I don't think elaboration is required,' Germany said defensively, while spinning the bottle. It landed on France.

'Er, truth or dare?'

'Ohonhonhonhonhon, let me see...I'll go with truth as well.'

'Umm...what is the biggest disagreement you've ever had with any of your bosses?'

'Every time any of them tried to take away my supply of wine,' France was already spinning the bottle.

The bottle landed on Liechtenstein, who was feeling particularly rebellious and chose dare.

'Ohonhonhon~I dare you to come give Big Brother France a nice kiss-

BANG

the bullet flew from Switzerland's gun and embedded itself in France's thigh.

Everyone knew what that meant.

Game over.

* * *

**29\. Twenty Questions**

'Germany, dude. You should really go first!'

England knew exactly what America was up to and shot him a look.

_Don't you dare_.

America merely shrugged.

_He's already sitting down._

'Bloody hell! Let me do the writing!' England snatched the marker out of America's hand just as Italy put a blindfold on Germany.

'Who's that?' America whispered, pointing to the name "Goethe" written on the board.

'Maybe you'd know if you ever bothered with literature,' was the sardonic reply.

'Hey, I've read the entire Goosebumps series!'

'What I meant was if you bothered reading some proper literature not limited to your own country,'

'You read stuff not from your country?' America looked genuinely baffled.

'For your information, while English literature is by far superior, I have to admit there are other outstanding works; Dante's Divine Comedy for one and the collections of the brothers Grimm and Hans Christian Anderson, Tolstoy, Chekhov, Brecht...'

Leaving America to digest that information England turned back towards the whiteboard.

'Alright, before we let you start guessing. I'll just lay some ground rules. One: America is under no circumstances whatsoever allowed to write anything on the board-'

America's indignant protests were quickly stiffed after a glare from England.

'Two: I think we've all subconsciously decided whoever is written on the board is from the blindfolded nation's country. Three: for all you hecklers, only answer questions if you actually _know_ about the person written on the board. And four: yes or no questions only.

'You can start now,' he said to Germany.

'Umm, am I alive?'

'No,'

'From this century?'

'No,'

'Er, from the last century?'

'No,'

'Am I involved with military?'

'No,' England was sounding bored already.

'A writer?'

'Now you're finally on the right track, not that it helps much, you've had plenty of those.' England chuckled.

'Am I a poet?'

'Yes, that narrows it down a little,'

'Um, nineteenth century?'

'Aren't you on a roll? I give you a hint eighteenth to nineteenth century.'

At this point Prussia entered the the room and noted what was happening, his eyes widened.

'Hey, you read-,'

He had been muffled by France, ('Don't give it away, oui?')

'Yes, yes I did,'

'You never read Proust's works though...'

'Shut up, Frog!' England turned back to the whiteboard. 'You can keep guessing now,'

'Goethe?'

'Yes. Alright who's next? Germany, you're writing.'

For once it seemed they were on track for not getting a game banned; China guessed Confucius, Egypt guessed Ramses and Poland guessed Queen Jadwiga correctly without any complications. Then America wanted to play. Poland had written "Obama" on the board and instructed America to start guessing.

'Oh I know! George Washington!'

'Like, totally good guess but no,'

'Ah, Teddy Roosevelt, then!'

'Still nope,'

'Lincoln? Good old Abe...'

'No, like you could totally-'

'Thomas Jefferson!'

'Nope. Like just-'

'Ben Franklin! He was a cool guy...'

'America...'

'I guess that's a no...The other George then; George Mason!'

Poland sighed, America was unfabulously missing the point.

'No,'

'James Madison?'

'No,' Poland was now answering in a deadpan monotone, while England stiffened in his chair.

'Hmm, tricky...Alexander Hamilton?'

'No,'

'John Marshall!'

'No,'

'Not John then...The other John? John Adams?

'No,'

'Hmm, Adams. Samuel Adams?'

'No,'

'Patrick Henry!'

'No,'

America slumped as he realised he'd finished the lists of Presidents on Mount Rushmore and the important Founding Fathers. Then he sat up again.

'I know who I am!'

The whole room waited on bated breath, seeking quick looks at the seething England.

'Lafayette!'

France cheered and steam seemed to escape England's ears.

'No,' Poland deadpanned.

'Er... Von Steuben then!'

This drew a similar cheer from Prussia.

'No,' Poland said a little more loudly, keeping a wary eye on England.

'You guys just love making things hard for me, don't you? Oh I get it! Why didn't I think of this before?'

The breath that everyone hadn't realised they'd been holding was released.

They had counted their chickens too soon.

'I'm good old Chris Columbus aren't I?'

Spain stupidly cheered - Romano not being able to shut him up in time.

Everyone took cover as England exploded.

Verbally that is.

'YOU BLOODY WANKER AMERICA! THOSE LAST THREE WEREN'T EVEN FROM YOUR COUNTRY! AND YOU COMPLETELY MISSED THE BLOODY POINT OF THE GAME YOU TOSSER! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO ASK TWENTY QUESTIONS ABOUT WHO YOU ARE, NOT JUST GUESS TWENTY BLOODY PEOPLE-' England broke off as America raised a hand like a schoolboy.

'But I still had five guesses left...'

England exploded again.

Here England's second rant must be omitted for it is simply too much for any mind to bear.

* * *

**30\. Duck Duck Goose**

Getting caught playing duck duck goose by their bosses wasn't anyone's planned end for the meeting.

America had suggested the game in boredom and everyone joined in with childish vigour. They were having so much fun that Switzerland couldn't bring himself to stop the game despite the OH&amp;S hazards (chairs being knocked over and Japan and Prussia leaping over the table to avoid being caught). Nobody noticed as the hours ticked passed, or as the storm stopped. In fact, they were so absorbed in the game, they didn't notice as the door opened, and their concerned bosses filed in.

Germany was the first to notice them.

'Ah, Frau Merkel...'

'We were just...' England tried to help with the explaining.

'Having fun?' Obama asked.

America's boss chuckled in amusement as the nations nodded sheepishly.

'We could have fun too,' Putin said to Obama suddenly. 'Let's make balloon animals together.'

The nations all looked at each other and decided it was best not to mention this day ever again

* * *

**Notes:**

**Hangman: **The rainy day classic, did that bring everyone back to the primary school classroom? Also I couldn't resist the running gag.

**Apples-to-Apples: **I read in the Christmas Confessions of some magazine somewhere about this mum who hated the game for similar reason to England and would always lose the box after Boxing Day...Only for the rest of the family to notice and buy a new box the next Christmas. I just thought of England because he really is the harassed mum of Hetalia. Also I wanted to pick on Australia.

**Spin the Bottle: **Another school/camp classic, of course France would bring it up.

**The Penis Game: **Honestly your school must have been seriously angelic if you've never even heard of this one before (or maybe it's an Australian thing :S), but seriously, they are just immature enough to play this,

**Chinese Whispers:** Childhood schoolbus memories, the ending sentence was given to me by my best friend **eclip****s****edflower**, who got it off a fanfic she was reading, I had a lot of dun coming up with the context.

**Charades: **France+Charades= bad idea, enough explanation right there.

**Hide and Seek: **With a mix of Sardines and Cops and Robbers thrown in.

**Truth or Dare: **Yet another classic, has anyone play the variation America suggested? Also I've had Vegemite without butter before and it was awful, Oz can be evil if he wants.

**Twenty Questions: **America is banned from writing on the board because let's just say if he were allowed to write he would have written "Chairman Mao" for China, then convinced Russia to go up and written "Stalin". Apparently England reads a lot of mostly pan-European literary "greats" apart from America and French, or maybe he does and just won't admit it. In case you haven't figured it out already, yes, I'm a drama student and love Brecht's Epic Theatre, hence the two mentions of Brecht in as many chapters. Also Prussia had already said to much by the time France had gagged him xD.

I had to look up American history for this part, you can't say I don't do my research. And of course it pushed England over the edge.

**Duck Duck Goose: **Inspired by the fic in which the nations tried to figure out what games weren't banned and Duck Duck Goose was on the list. Thank you to **Invisible Unicorn **for suggesting the OH&amp;S (Occupational Health and Safety), and **eclipsedflower **for suggestion that their bosses walk in on them.

**That's it for until next month, if I survive my upcoming exams that is. Reviews are appreciated and will hopefully keep me alive.**


	4. What's with all these bird apps?

**A/N: **

**I am back, having survived the first of my exams. I apologise for the short lenght bad quality of this chapter; I had to rush it cos my time had been taken up by other commitments. Note to self, never try to write five fics at the same time again, especially if you're stressed about exams and other things going on in your life, because you'll end up giving up on everything. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted. **

**Alright, before we get to the chapter, I'm gonna answer all those lovely reviews that helped keep me going.**

**GatoAzul09: You might have missed it, but I did Scrabble in the first chapter :) They had a lot of problems with the language barriers**

**Stranger-Q: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it**

**CelticGames4: New Zealand and Australia are one of my fave sibling pairs and most of the time they will appear together, he's pretty much guaranteed to appear again cos I have a tendency to write Australia (my country) into everything**

**ItsMyIceCream428: I'm glad that never happened to me, and yes, France just never learns, does he?**

**SergeantSarcasm7: Thanks, my sense of humour really is quite wacky sometimes though**

**Kiki Wolf Beilschmidt: After seeing that gif on Tumblr, I couldn't resist**

**MapleKomori: haha, we all aspire to be as awesome as Prussia xD**

**Let-it-lie: Truth or Dare was one of my faves too, I got buffy-cat's PM and I'm currently writing a rather long one shot for her**

**TheYellowBrickRoadToTheTARDIS: Thank you! Yeah, poor Switzerland is just sick of all the immaturity xD**

**little Miss punk rocker: I'm sorry if I offended you. I honestly didn't know, but I guess I should have known something was up when my family always plays Chinese Chess and Go and not Chinese Chess (I'm ethnically Chinese btw). However I'm not going to change it because of the punch line later in the chapter, just play it off rule of funny and the "China takes all" thing that appears in canon and in the chapter with Chinese Whispers.**

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

**What's with all these bird apps?**

**31\. Flappy Bird**

Nooooooooo!' America screamed for what must have been the tenth time in that meeting.

Both Switzerland and Germany - who'd been making a speech - had had enough.

'What is your problem?' The both yelled simultaneously.

'Noooooooo! You distracted me! I died againnnnnnn!' America cried dramatically, causing anyone who hadn't been playing attention to him to realise he had been playing a game on his sparkling new iPhone (he'd accidentally dropped his last one down a toilet bowl).

'What are you playing?' Spain asked curiously.

'Flappy Bird. Don't interrupt. I'm playing.'

'Did someone say bird?' Prussia - who'd been doodling something on his note papers suddenly looked up.

'Yes. Nooooo! Dude you got me killed!'

'Lemme play!'

'Ha! I bet you can't beat my high score, Prussia!'

'I bet I can!' Prussia retorted.

'Would you bet a beer on it?'

'Only if I chose the pub, your beers suck!'

'Deal,'

The rest of the world watched on in horror and amazement as Prussia took the iPhone off America.

'Your high score is 30? Ha, I could do better in my sleep!' Prussia scoffed

'You've never even played before!'

'As if I'd let Gilbird crash into a pipe,'

Ten minutes later...

'45! Looks like you owe me a beer, America!'

'Looks like this "flappy bird" app is banned,' Switzerland spoke drily. 'It's too much of a distraction. We have to have _something_ to report to our bosses after that disastrous meeting. We would want a repeat of the Du—'

'Don't mention it!' a whole chorus of voices screamed.

* * *

**32\. Candy Crush**

Switzerland was late to a world meeting. This was Very Bad for two reasons:

1: He was setting a bad example for Liechtenstein.

2: Who knows what was going on in the room without him?

As he opened the door, Switzerland expected either; utter chaos, Germany yelling at everyone or one of America's horrifying speeches.

What he didn't expect - however - was to be greeted by absolute silence.

Every single nation was either staring at their screen in concentration or watching with a mixture of disgust and fascination as someone else played or in the case of Finland and Sweden they were playing it together.

'What is going on?' Switzerland wondered if this was a hallucination, dream or nightmare.

'They're playing Candy Crush,' said Liechtenstein, who'd walked past Switzerland into the room.

'Not this game,' Switzerland groaned. 'From what I heard it's highly addictive.'

'Not to mention meeting ruining,' Norway had looked at from Denmark's tablet screen.

Switzerland was about to agree when he was interrupted by Prussia:

'The Awesome Me finally beat that damn level!' he crowed, almost throwing his iPad into the air (well really it was Germany's, but Prussia "borrowed" it so much it was practically his).

Switzerland waited for Germany to tell his brother off, only to realise the normally serious nation had his eyes glued on the screen of his phone.

Sometimes Switzerland felt like he was the only responsible adult around here - wait, make that all of the time. Honestly, they acted more immaturely than Liechtenstein was supposed to be on a near daily basis.

'Listen up!' Switzerland shouted into the silence. 'As of now Candy Crush is banned from all subsequent world meetings! Don't make me shoot you or confiscate your devices!'

There were groans from all around the room.

'I was just about to pass that level!' China complained.

'No you weren't,' Hong Kong deadpanned. 'You were losing that level.'

'Respect your elder!' China commanded as Taiwan giggled.

Switzerland didn't have to confiscate Denmark's tablet; Norway did it for him.

One by one the nations stopped playing that infernal game and the meeting could finally commence. Not in the mood for any more nonsense, Switzerland called on Germany to start the speeches.

Well he would have...

'Germany - are you still playing Candy Crush?'

'It's not Candy Crush, it's Pet Rescue!'

'Same difference. Stop playing!'

'But the animals need me...'

* * *

**33\. Angry Birds**

_Wheeeeeeee_

There was that aggravating noise again.

Switzerland looked around - who or whose device was making that sound. Surprisingly it wasn't America, nor was it Prussia, or Denmark, or even Hong Kong. He was about to give up the search when—

_Wheeeeeeee_

Switzerland three his head sharply towards the noise.

_Finland?_

Finland and Sweden had their heads together and were surreptitiously leaning over a tablet, occasionally swiping at the screen - a swiping that corresponded with the sound Switzerland kept hearing.

Apparently they'd made a breakthrough in whatever game they were playing because Finland suddenly sat up straighter and whispered excitedly:

'We did it! We defeated the pig king!'

'This is a great game you've made,' Sweden mumbled back.

Switzerland still did not know what they were playing but the sound effects sure were annoying. His phone buzzed, and Switzerland checked it to see if he had received a text from his boss - he hadn't. The text from Norway read:

_They're playing Angry Birds, just in case you were wondering_

A glance at Norway revealed nothing; for all intents and purposes the Nordic nation could have been paying full attention to China's speech on economic stability which had morphed into a not so subtle rant on how certain people (America) owed him a very large amount of money.

Switzerland glanced back at his phone.

A minute later, Finland and Sweden were sheepishly putting the tablet away as they - and anyone else who happened to be checking their phone rather than paying attention to the meeting - had just seen a text from Switzerland informing them that Angry Birds was the latest addition to the ever growing list of banned games.

Meanwhile said alpine nation was feeling rather smug. _If you can't beat them, join them, then use that to best them._

* * *

**34\. Nintendogs**

Lunch break had finished over an hour ago yet the nations were still loitering around the outside of the Conference Building. Usually Germany would have yelled at them to all hurry into the meeting by now and texted any stragglers still at the nearby cafes, but the usually responsible nation (and his less responsible brother) were nowhere to be found.

England was getting bored, there were only so many arguments he could have with France before the topics became repetitive and France decided flirting with any unfortunate nation who accidentally made eye contact with him was a better way to pass the time. Switzerland wasn't helping in this instant; Liechtenstein had made so many cheese sandwiches he was still enjoying them with her in an impromptu picnic. So England took it onto himself to search for Germany as her could not be bothered - ahem - decided it'd be ungentlemanly to yell at everyone himself (especially after having that lovely lunch he'd made himself).

Thinking back h hadn't seen either of the brothers leaving the building, so that was the first place he would check.

He didn't know what to expect - one learnt to expect the expected with Prussia - but it mostly involved Prussia and trouble. However, that was not what he found. Both of the brothers were still at their designated seats and both of them were also engrossed in the gaming devices that Japan had given everyone several Christmases ago.

Feeling like he was interrupting something, (which he kind of was) England cleared his throat.

'What are you playing,' he asked.

'Nintendogs,' Germany replied automatically, not moving his eyes from the screen.

_Ah, that explains it_, England thought, smirking to himself.

'No, don't do that, _Pfefferkuchen_,' Germany reasoned with his screen.

England blinked and tried to go through his not-so-extensive mental list of foreign vocabulary.

'You named your dog—'

'Yep, Gingerbread. That's what my silly unawesome little brother named his dog.' Prussia laughed flicking his DS shut. Obviously he'd teased his brother over his choice in naming things quite a few times and was now allowing England to "join the club".

'As if yours is any better,' Germany retorted, finally looking up from his DS. '_Blutdürstig_ \- Bloodthirsty.'

Before England had time to ponder over the two brothers' strange names for their virtual dogs, Germany finally registered his presence.

'The meeting!'

'Screw the unawesome meeting,' Prussia said just as eloquently.

'Yes the meeting,' England ignored Prussia. 'It should have started...'

Here he made a show of checking his watch.

'Around and hour and a half ago,'

'Well...we lost track of time...' Germany closed his DS as well. 'I guess playing Nintendogs at a world meeting is a bad idea...' He at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

Prussia on the other hand looked indignant.

'West! That's not awesome. You can't ban Nintendogs from the world meeting!' he whined.

'Can and just did,'

If this was a staring contest, then Germany was winning. At least they hadn't gotten around to what England's siblings did when _they_ had disagreements.

'But I'll dieeeeeeee of boredom,'

'You haven't died yet and I doubt this will kill you,'

'Whatever! The Awesome Me will go out and call in the bunch of unawesome losers for the boring meeting!'

Prussia leapt up and left the room, leaving England as the only one who heard the whispered: "Don't actually die though".

'Right,' he said, trying to clear some of the awkwardness in the air. 'Let's kick that bloody projector back to life shall we?'

**35\. Tiny Wings**

Another bird app. Switzerland was beginning to swear these were the bane of his existence - that and Austria, and Prussia, and Italy streaking, and Austria and Prussia fighting while Italy was streaking, but that wasn't the point. The point was, another bird game; Tiny Wings (who on earth came up with these stupid names), was taking over yet another world meeting.

_Stupid bird flying over stupid hills, as if their bosses weren't annoyed enough with them already_

_At least nobody's fighting_ he added as an afterthought as he noticed Liechtenstein playing Tiny Wings on her phone.

Some things could wait till later, he reasoned.

As soon as Liechtenstein left for the bathroom however, Switzerland immediately yelled at everyone to stop playing and get back on with the meeting.

* * *

**36\. Cooking Mama**

The meeting was in absolute chaos; most nations were merely chatting pleasantly amid themselves, but others were engaged in slightly more destructive activities...

America and Russia were having a staring contest across the table, Prussia...Prussia was somehow hanging from a ceiling light and tossing bits of paper down from his vantage point, cackling loudly, Hungary was threatening him with her frying pan, while Austria blasted classical music in an attempt to block everything out.

Korea was claiming all sorts of thing to have originated from him much to China's ire, Thailand attempted to draw on Vietnam's notes resulting in her whacking him repetitively with her rice paddle, Norway was chasing Denmark around the room as the Dane had stolen his phone, turkey and Greece were wrestling while Japan tried to reason with both. Switzerland had given up on attempting to control the chaos and decided to concentrate on keeping the brawlers away from Liechtenstein.

Oddly enough the old arch-enemies England and France were not amid the chaos. Neither was Germany stepping in to break up the ruckus.

The three of them sat in as quiet a corner of the room as they could find and pulled out their gaming consoles. Their every-other-weekend meets to play Cooking Mama were easily disguised as business meeting and therefore kept secret from the others, but for the last month or so things had kept cropping up; causing them to cancel. With all semblance of an organised world meeting disintegrating around them, England had taken the chance to continue his streak of having the best score.

'Ha, my eggs are perfectly beaten,' said bushy browed nation crowed.

'How is that even possible for you, _Angleterre_?' France asked that same question every time.

'Oy Frog! Get off my DS! I'm just naturally a better cook than you!'

'Let me see your score. I need to see it to believe it.'

'Stop trying to sabotage me it won't work. Hey! Hands off!'

'Cut it out, you two,' Germany, once again, was mediating - and not noticing as his eggs were burning.

The results were the same as always; England coming out with the most points, the others losing because of sneaky English sabotage while they checked for any signs of bluffing (France), and simply just not noticing where their progress went as due to yet another skirmish (Germany).

Satisfied with his victory, England headed towards the exit of the conference room.

'To celebrate me winning again,' he said as he left. 'I'm going to make enough scones for everyone.'

Germany and France watched his retreating figure in horror, then looked at each other.

_We've created a monster..._

* * *

**37\. Plants vs. Zombies**

'There's a zombie on your lawn, there's a zombie lawn,' America began singing in the middle of the world meeting. Unsurprisingly the usual troublemaking nations being singing along with him.

'I know your type; tall, dark and dead. You want to pluck the petals all off my head. You might like brains, but we don't like zombies.' Came the way off key and out of tune rendition courtesy of America, Denmark, Prussia and Australia.

Russia joined in on the part about sunflowers and soon most of the nations were either singing or looking on in confusion.

'What was that about?' Switzerland asked when it was all over.

America grinned.

'I just finished Plant vs. Zombies,' he answered.

'Wow mate, did it really take you that long?' Australia laughed.

'Shush, zombies are scary,' America replied. 'Not that I was scared of them or anything.'

'Suuuuuure,' the Australian drawled.

Switzerland just shook his head and decided that procrastination at meeting had gone too far.

**38\. Pokémon**

'Japan, it's your turn to present,' Switzerland said for the fourth time.

'Ah! Sorry, I'll go up right away,' Japan replied, finally hearing him.

Switzerland frowned, it was the ninth time such a phenomenon had occurred in a world meeting. He made his way to Japan's vacated seat - surely enough a DS lay on it. Flipping the DS open, Switzerland discovered a paused game of Pokémon. Undoubtedly this was what Japan had been playing the entire time.

Switzerland confiscated the console, leaving a note on Japan's seat saying where it had gone.

Surely enough Japan came for his DS after the meeting. Switzerland arched a questioning brow at him.

'Sorry, the game developers at my place have asked me to test a new prototype, it is quite distracting,'

Switzerland mentally snorted, distracting was an understatement. He handed the DS back to the island nation.

'Don't let me catch you playing with it again, or else I will use it for target practice,' he threatened.

Japan nodded politely.

'And if you know anyone who also plays this game at world meetings, tell them that my warning applies to them as well.'

* * *

**39\. 2048**

2048; four little numbers on a screen, who knew they could cause this much laziness at world meetings. It started as a minor thing, everyone who played it held their phones under the table, darting glances at Switzerland then swiping numbers across the screen when they deemed it safe. But as with pretty much anything that involves the nations; it quickly got out of hand.

Five months after the disastrous meeting in which they'd all been caught acting like primary school children by their bosses, Switzerland had finally begun to calm down (probably because his boss had as well). This led to some nations without a healthy sense of self preservation to do questionable things. While it was no real secret that most of them played the addictive game (hey it's educational; it has numbers!), no one had been stupid enough to mention it in front of Switzerland. Until now.

'Check this out, mi amigos! Someone from my place made a version that gives you a picture of tomatoes if you get 2048!' Spain waved his phone around excitedly.

Most nations, who'd had their own, decidedly more exciting variations (such as Norway's unicorn one) ignored him in favour of playing, but not France.

'That's a bit boring, they should make one that shows _**bleep**_ and _**bleep**_ and _**bleep bleep bleep**_ when you win,' he mused.

Spain looked slightly offended, while Prussia roared with laughter and patted France on the back.

Fortunately for the three of them (and everyone else playing 2048), Switzerland was in a particularly charitable mood and merely covered Liechtenstein's ears while shooting France a "Language!" look but largely ignoring them.

This close encounter caused the nation who did have a healthy sense of self preservation to quietly delete the app of their phones and one by one everyone stopped playing it.

**40\. Temple Run**

He was running as fast as his legs could carry him, grasping the idol he'd stolen from the temple and collecting as much gold as he could. He leapt over a fallen tree, across a gaping chasm, sprinted around several corners. He slid under several rows of flames, he was _so very close_, he was going to—

Trip over a tree root and stumble around the corner.

He was monster food. He was finished.

And so very close to beating his high score too.

An ominous click, _wait a minute, that wasn't part of the game..._

America looked up from his phone...straight into the barrel of Switzerland rifle.

'I believe,' the Swiss enunciated. 'You should be paying attention to your brother.'

America was going cross-eyed from staring at the gun, but surely enough, a glance to the front of the room reveal Canada - smirking at him.

_Hey, not nice bro_

Canada must not have heard his mental message because his smirk didn't even waiver.

Switzerland cleared his throat, America gulped and quickly turned off his phone, before putting it away. That must have been the right thing to do, because Switzerland lowered his rifle.

'I've had enough of everyone always playing games while others are presenting,' Switzerland was addressing the room now. 'The next person I catch with their phone out, no matter what they're playing, will have their phone confiscated indefinitely. And when their boss tries to call them via their phone, I will answer it and tell their boss exactly why they're not the ones answering it. I highly doubt anyone's boss will be happy with that.'

The meetings after that ran much more smoothly than they'd ever run before for some unknown reason.

* * *

**Notes:**

**Flappy Bird: **America tends to break his phones a lot, on average his bosses get him a new one every month. Yes, the Prussia doodling part is a reference to the "Prussian Art" thing I have on Tumblr. Flappy Bird and Gilbird is self explanatory. Also everyone is still mentally scarred from the Duck Duck Goose incident.

**Candy Crush: **I know, I know, OOC. But that was the punch line and this fic is written following the rule of funny.

**Angry Birds: **This app was developed in Finland, hence why Finland and Sweden are playing it.

**Nintendogs: **Originally written on rule of funny. Come on, Nintendogs + German brothers = pure crack and fluffiness. Well it did until I saw that blog update sniffs and the angst slipped in. I got the names for the dogs by flipping through my English-German dictionary for ridiculously cute/vicious words. Also I have a headcanon that the projector in the meeting room never works properly.

**Tiny Wings: **I'm sorry, I haven't played Tiny Wings in ages.

**Cooking Mama: ** After nearly everyone died of food poisoning then revived at that meeting, France and Germany put Cooking Mama on the list of banned games then shrugged at England when he noticed it and looked at them questioningly. This part is based off another headcanon of mine, it isn't the first and won't be the last time those three play Cooking Mama, just never at a world meeting again. Also England is great at Cooking Mama, that's why he thinks he can cook in real life.

**Plants vs. Zombies:** I couldn't resist the song, in my defence it's a great song. The sensible nations all decided that it wasn't so great when it gets sung repetitively though.

**Pokémon: **This game is officially banned at world meetings but Switzerland will turn a blind eye when it is the only way to control the micro nations when they crash the meetings. In those cases, it's a free for all.

**2048: **Everyone at my school was playing different variations of this a while back. France's speech is censored for _reasons_.

**Temple Run: **Canada noticed America not paying attention and called him out, America didn't hear that cos he was so engrossed in his game and Switzerland is 10000% done with everyone.

**Hopefully even with the majority of my exams coming up, I can still manage to post the next and final chapter in time. Until then, seeya!**


	5. A Potpourri of Problematic Games

**A/N:**

**Sorry about this chapter being late, I have been running around (unsuccessfully) looking for holiday jobs.**

**Here's the last chapter of this fic.**

**I just want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this fic.**

**I was going to answer all the reviews here, but I'm really tired so I'll just answer the guest review and PM the others**

**I am Australian: Haha yes, Eurovision. I'm so excited for next year's one. As for laughing on public transport, I can't tell you how many times I've cracked up on the tram on the way to and from school. Minecraft is in this chapter, but not HetaOni cos I don't want to play too much with the fourth wall. (BTW have you read my other fic _Australia's Guide to Bribing Europe_? It's about how Australia managed to show up at this year's Eurovision)**

**Anonymous: Yeah, you know what they say; all good things must come to an end xD. However I _am _thinking about writing a sporadically updated fic for any cracky unconnected oneshots I come up with; including the nations playing various games :)**

**Guest: Fun Fact; I wasn't originally going to ban Pokemon for that reason precisely. But I lost my prewritten list of games and therefore had to improvise.**

**Zadkriel: Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

**Anonymous: Haha, I went and checked out that fic, and I've gotta agree with you xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

**A Potpourri of Problematic Games**

**41\. Jenga**

How many nations does it take to build a Jenga tower?

Well, it seems - all of them. The nations never seemed to be able to agree on where the tower should be built, who would build it, whether that tile was crooked or not and you name it.

And despite all that effort the whole thing would unfailingly fall right over either on the removal of the first or second tile.

So the next time Jenga was suggested, all the other nations shoots their heads; it simply just wasn't worth the arguments and efforts.

**42\. Ten Fingers**

When yet another world meeting devolved into lazily throwing paper aeroplane at each other. Someone whose name always manages to slip the other nations' minds suggested that they play the ten fingers games.

No one heard him.

A minute later America stood up.

'The Hero has an idea! Why don't we play ten fingers!' he exclaimed.

'But that was my idea,' Canada was ignored as usual.

'I'll start!' America continued. 'I have never been eaten by a bear!'

'I don't think any of us have,' England commented dryly.

'Hey, you never know,'

Fingers started going down as "died in an embarrassing way" and "gotten kicked out of a bar" were announced. When asked to explain the former it was revealed that England once broke his neck after slipping in a latrine, waking up hours later covered in filth and Denmark once fell off a Viking ship while drunkenly climbing onto the figurehead.

'I have never fallen asleep at a world meeting,' Germany looked pointedly at several nations.

Almost every nation put a finger down.

When it was Prussia's turn, his malicious grin caused many to gulp.

'I have never accidentally called my boss mum,' he said rather triumphantly.

Most nations who put their fingers down weren't a surprise; America, Denmark, Spain, Australia and...Germany?

'Wait, Germany, really?' Belgium asked curiously.

Germany mumbled something incomprehensible, Prussia grinned wider.

'Allow Big Brother to explain,' he said. 'So in the biggest government meeting of the year when all the government officials are attending, West here starts the meeting by going up to Bundeskanzlerin Merkel and saying: "So mum..." in front of everyone. I don't think I ever laughed so much in my life!'

By this time Prussia was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

Sensing the fratricide that would inevitably occur if Prussia were to be allowed to continue, Switzerland cleared his throat; prompting the next nation seat around the table to say something they'd never done.

'I have never convinced my boss to pass a stupid law,' France said, smirking at England.

'Bloody hell, Frog! Your language laws are stupider than any of the ones I ever came up with while drunk.' England snapped.

'_Non_, they are perfectly good laws that prevent your horrible language from corrupting my beautiful one,'

England's retort was cut short by America:

'Aww man, I've lost already!'

'But there were only twelve scenarios—' Switzerland began in exasperation before deciding that he didn't want to know.

**43\. Russian Roulette**

America had arrived extremely early for a world meeting because-

He didn't know why he was here actually, with the fact that chess had ended up on the banned games lost preventing him from playing Russia before the meetings.

When he reached the conference room he discovers that Russia too, had run into this problem...and found a solution.

'_Priyet, Amerika_,' Russia addressed him with an innocent smile, despite the fact he was holding a handgun. The three Baltic nations were with him and eying the gun nervously.

'Hi Commie Bastard,' America gave his traditional greeting to Russia, he eyes on the gun as well. 'Whatcha doing?'

'We were about to play Russian Roulette, would you like to join us?'

'Ahahaha, sure,' America laughed nervously, despite being sure he could find a way to make Russia shoot himself. _The Hero always wins!_

The gun was passed around so many times that America was beginning to wonder if it was even loaded. Then suddenly -

_click_

Cold sweat ran down America's spine as his hearing registered the ominous sound. Russia's smile grew wider.

'Amerika, what is taking you so long to pull the trigger?'

America gulped; he was going to have a lot of explaining to do to the boss. His finger tightened around the trigger, _here goes._

**BANG**

A shower of red, blue and white confetti and streamers flew out of the cleverly modified gun.

Russia clapped happily.

'Oh look, _Amerika_ is covered in my colours; he must become one with me!'

'Stupid Commie Bastard, these are my colours too!' America's indignant retort was oh-so-subtly covering up his sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, unseen at the doorway, England and Germany wondered what they had done to deserve witnessing yet another terrifying scene.

**44\. Minecraft**

The German brothers should have known something was up when America showed them a game called "Minecraft" told them that "everyone was playing it".

'Don't forget to add me. My username is FreedomHeroBurger .' he added before walking away.

Either way, the world meeting had once again gone off topic and they decided to give this "Minecraft" a go.

'Look Bruder, you can build things,' Germany said excitedly.

Prussia just snorted – he was already crafting weapons.

'Maybe we should add America,'

'Been there done that. West , you're such a slowpoke. He's probably already added you.'

Sure enough, there was an invite from FreedomHeroBurger, Germany accepted it and continue building his house.

_An hour later_

'I finished it!'

'That's nice West, I'm almost done…here I made a sword!'

Just then a rock flew at Germany's house.

'What the—' Prussia began before noticing FreedomHeroBurger standing several paces away. 'You little!'

TeutonicAwesomeness_: I'm gonna make you regret ever having gained your independence! Which wouldn't have happened without me you ungrateful brat!_

With that Prussia sent his character chasing after America's character, attempting to swipe at him with his sword.

_Several minutes later_

'Dammit! I lost him, West.'

'Let's keep an eye out in case he comes back,'

_Several more minutes later_

'I don't think his coming back,' Prussia stated.

'Are you sure?' Germany asked dubiously.

'I course I am! The Awesome Me is never wrong. I saw some tunnels over to the left, wanna explore them?'

'I guess…'

Having found several useful items in the tunnels the German brother returned to the house…only to find FreedomHeroBurger waiting for them – holding a massive block of lava.

FreedomHeroBurger_: SEEYA LATERS SUCKERS!_

FreedomHeroBurger threw the lava at the house.

TeutonicAwesomeness: _OH NO YOU DIDN'T_

FreedomHeroBurger: _TOO BAD, ALREADY DID_

TeutonicAwesomeness: _PREPARE TO DIE, BRAT!_

Cars&amp;Dogs: _Hey Bruder! Aren't you going to help me put out this fire?_

TeutonicAwesomeness: _Nah West, It's done for. I'll help you rebuild after I KILL THE AMERICAN BRAT!_

FreedomHeroBurger: _CATCH ME IF YOU CAN! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

And this is why no one ever plays Minecraft with America.

(Prussia put Minecraft on the List of Banned Games to get revenge on America by making sure he couldn't play it in world meeting anymore)

**45\. Dominoes**

'For the hundredth time; if you don't play properly it will be banned!' Switzerland warned.

Oh, these games of dominoes always started normally enough, but sooner or later, someone always started doing something stupid.

Like right now the Bad Touch Trio had stolen half the set and were arranging them in a line upon as many surfaces as they possibly could strange them on. Australia and a few other Commonwealth nations were using a domino tile to play hockey across the carpet with rolled up documents as sticks. Poland was pinching the tiles one at a time in order to build a dollhouse out of them. As for Sweden, well…

'What are you doing Sweden?' Finland asked curiously.

'M b'ildin' IKEA furn'ture,'

_Right._

Switzerland could only be thankful that China wasn't attempting to play Mahjong with the tiles this time.

By now France, Spain and Prussia had tried and failed to use their domino train to knock over England's tea…and proceeded to fling the tiles across the room at each other instead.

'That's it!' Switzerland announced. 'I warned you. Now hand over all the tiles and no one gets shot.'

**46\. I Spy**

'Let's play I Spy!' Italy announced randomly in the middle of a world meeting.

Everyone (except for America) suddenly flashed back to that time they'd played hangman.

'NOOOOOOOOOOO,'

With that unanimous decision, I Spy – like Chinese Chess – was another banned game that had never been played.

**47\. The Kardashian Game**

Lithuania noticed that Poland was very preoccupied with something under the table.

'What are you doing?' he hissed, glancing meaningfully at Switzerland.

'Relax, Liet,' Poland replied in a normal tone. 'He won't catch me, besides; this game is _fabulous_ you should play it too.' He flashed his phone screen at Lithuania.

'Don't you remember? Switzerland said he would tell our bosses if he caught us—'

'Like seriously, Liet. Keyword _if_. Switzerland totally won't catch me. Come on, you should download it too.'

'Poland, no,'

'Aww, but I like _totally_ need you to send me some stuff right now. I just got dissed by stupid Brad and his stupid unfabulous girlfriend.

Like seriously, who they think they are, calling me immature in front of my fans. Now _I'm _losing fans. This is like _totally _not fair, Liet. Liet, Liet? Are you even listening to me? Okay, so anyways I'm gonna show up to the opening of my new movie with like fabulous clothes and see what stupid Brad has to say about that.'

'Er, you doing realise this is just a game right? Lithuania looked mildly disturbed.

Before Poland had a chance to respond, Switzerland appeared.

'Game?' he asked, eying Poland's phone. 'Well, hand it over.'

**48\. Musical Chairs**

Musical chairs was played quite a few times, so many times in fact, that no one could actually remember who had first suggested it.

Despite seemingly being a recipe for disaster, nothing was broken any of the time it was played. But soon it was became evident there was a pattern; Italy just keep winning.

And so Musical chairs joined Risk and Monopoly in the fate of being on the List of Banned Games.

**49\. Call of Duty**

It is common knowledge that America likes to play the hero, only that apparently doesn't apply to video games.

The world meeting room was dark; every nation was hooked up to a laptop and a headset, playing Call of Duty – which had been given Switzerland's stamp of approval because of his gun enthusiasm.

'Wait whose idea was it to play Call of Duty as bonding?' Belgium asked Netherlands, 'It's a pretty good idea so far.'

Netherlands just shrugged, but the other member of their team; Luxembourg piped up:

'I think it was America,' he said.

'Speaking of America, where is he?' Prussia asked over his headset. 'I haven't seen him and I don't think he's on any of the teams.'

'I don't know, but maybe we should concentrate on the _mission_,' Germany replied.

'I agree,' Hungary said. 'Who made you the leader anyway?'

'I did, because I'm awesome,'

'A little help here,' the fourth member of their team; Austria complained. 'Which button do I press to move?'

Hungary was not only one unimpressed with their team leader.

'Aiyaaah, aru. Hong Kong where are you taking us?'

'Through a shortcut, Old Man, duh,'

'Respect your elder, aru! Japan, what is he doing?'

'I do not know; I have never played this game before. Maybe Taiwan knows?'

'Just listen to Hong Kong he's played this game a billion times,'

Canada had been worried about not having a team because of America's absence, but fortunately for him New Zealand remembered him and elbowed Australia.

'Oh, hey mate! Wanna join our team? Where is America anyway?'

They really had never heard of the saying "speak of the devil and the devil will come" had they?

America suddenly popped up on all their screens.

'SAY GOODBYE SUCKERS!' he yelled gleefully over all their headsets, before firing at all of them in the game.

'What in Old Fritz's name?' Prussia screeched, staring at his screen in disbelief. 'How am I dead?'

'COS I KNOW ALL THE CHEAT CODES SUCKERS!' America hollered before taking out the rest of Prussia's team.

'Dammit, none of our weapons or the codes I know are working against him,' Hong Kong's fingers were sweating over his keyboard.

'THAT'S COS MINE ARE BETTER! YOU'RE GOING DOWN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

One by one the teams were defeated by America.

'HA, LOOKS LIKE COWBOYS _ARE _BETTER THAN VIKINGS – AND PIRATES! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'HAHA, WINDMILLS SUCK!'

'LOOKS LIKE I DID WIN THE COLD WAR AFTER ALL!'

'Estonia, why didn't you help us?' Poland whined at the remaining member of their team as he, Lithuania and Latvia were killed in game. 'You like totally know some cheats.'

'Because I need the time to do _this_,' Estonia said as he hit enter on the long string of codes he knew would break down all of America defences.

'Woaaaah,' was the general response from the whole rooms as Estonia defeated America's character.

'Thank you,' Estonia said, adjusting his glasses. 'Can I join the Nordics now?'

The Nordics looked at each other.

'Maybe,' they said in unison.

**50\. The Drinking Game**

Before a world meeting, a group of suspicious looking nations were gathered around the back of the conference building.

Australia was reading off a list written on a sheet of paper:

'So we currently have:

Take a sip every time Germany yells at someone to shut up.'

Prussia sniggered at that

'Take a sip if China complains about people disrespecting their elders

Take a sip if England refers at all to the British Empire

Take a sip if England yells at France

Make it a gulp if they start trying to kill each other

Another gulp if Switzerland threatens to hit someone with his Nobel Peace Prize

Chug the whole bottle if he threatens to shoot someone

Take a sip every time Germany or anyone else facepalms

Chug the whole bottle if America starts making a speech about superheroes

Take a sip if Japan agrees with America

Chug the bottle if Belarus chases after Russia

Take a sip when Poland talks about pink, paints his nails, or offers to give someone a makeover

Take a sip when Italy talks about pasta, any other food or hides behind Germany

Take a sip whenever anyone falls asleep

Another sip if they start drooling

A gulp if they're snoring

Chug the whole bottle if it's Greece.

Alright that's it, any more suggestions?'

Everyone shook their heads and picked up a six pack of beer.

'Are you sure this is a good idea?' New Zealand asked his brother.

'Of course it's a good idea. If Denmark, Prussia, Hong Kong and Romania all think it's a good idea, it's gotta be a good idea.'

New Zealand shook his head at Australia's logic.

'Is Hong Kong even legally allowed to drink?'

'Who cares, we've all gone underage drinking. That's why all the kids at my place like going to Europe.'

'Count me out,' New Zealand wasn't even going to try to understand Australia anymore.

'Chicken,'

The game ended abruptly as Switzerland found them out, resulting in them chugging bottle after bottle as they were chasing out of the conference building in a rain of gunfire.

New Zealand filmed the whole thing; nothing spelt a good Christmas quite like blackmailing Australia.

* * *

**Notes:**

Quick notes cos I'm lazy, since this is the last chapter I have made a lot of reference back to previous chapters, mostly the first. I have never played most of these games so if something is inaccurate that's the reason. France has ridiculous language laws; I learnt this in Eng Lang. The Kardashian Game rant is based off one of my friend's Facebook posts. I have a headcanon America is a massive videogame troll.

And see you all again maybe in one of my other fics :)

**Reviews are appreciated **


End file.
